Hang In There
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: That certainly didn't sound like a question. Yuuya chuckles again, and as he expects, he receives another sharp jab to the gut. "What do you know?" Mild depiction of violence. Iwamine Shuu & Sakazaki Yuuya. Oneshot.


"I've always known that you'll be the type to be into this kind of things, Doc~" Yuuya looks up, slightly tugging his hands away from the restraint, although no serious effort to escape is applied. "Maybe it's just me being an expert, but it really is obvious from you~"

"I think I already have told you to stop talking, Sakazaki." Shuu curtly replies as he taps on the silver handcuffs that seem to fit Yuuya's wrists rather perfectly. The metal is cool to the touch, and he quickly retracts his fingers, staring at Yuuya. "Your pointless chatter is unnecessary."

"Ah, always so bossy, aren't you?" Yuuya chuckles, and he receives a swift jab on the gut, and he almost topples over, but the handcuffs keep him at bay. He can feel tears forming on the corner of his eyes, but he knows that they are not caused by emotion.

A biological response due to pain sensors, as a person like Shuu will probably put it.

Shuu's jab is surprisingly strong.

Or not.

Maybe it's not as surprising, after all.

It's to be expected.

Shuu Iwamine, a member of the Hawk Party, the person that Yuuya Sakazaki, a member of the Dove Party, is supposed to spy on. Shuu is a dangerous person, and even among the students, he has that kind of reputation. Yuuya's spying has been going well, well, that is until the present time, when earlier this day, Shuu himself has found out that he has been doing some snooping around via the new member of the infirmary staff, Hiyoko Tousaka.

No, Yuuya didn't blame her. There are no hard feelings at all.

He wonders why when he obviously is not going to get out of this place alive.

He feels another jab, this one feeling like it isn't caused by a bare hand, and he suddenly feels the difficulty to breathe. He coughs out, although he sincerely does his best not to because that will just aggravate his difficulty even more, but it is proven to be difficult.

He can swear that he tasted something coppery just now.

"I am going to spare the both of us from the clichés and unnecessary questions." Shuu speaks once again. "The Dove Party was the one who sent you."

That certainly didn't sound like a question. Yuuya chuckles again, and as he expects, he receives another sharp jab to the gut. "What do you know?"

"Ah, I thought you were gonna-" This time he feels a punch straight to his face. His glasses are shortly pulled from him, not that he ever needed them anyway. Unlike Shuu, his vision is actually perfect, and he is just wearing those glasses… for the reason of being sexy and luxurious, of course.

"Answer my question."

"Oh, please, spare me-" His gut is hit again, and there is the feeling of difficulty to breathe again. He feels the need to unbutton his shirt, as if that will aid him and give him some comfort, but again, unfortunately, the handcuffs keep him at bay again.

"I don't know anything-"

He feels Shuu's hands wrap around his neck, and Yuuya still smiles.

Maybe he's the one who's actually into this kind of things, after all.

"It hardly matters." Shuu smiles back. No, that's not a smile, because when did _the _Iwamine Shuu ever smile? "Whatever you know, or whatever you learned, it will disappear. Along with you."

Shuu's hands tightened around his neck, and Yuuya realizes that it probably is an odd time for him to realize that the doctor's hands are strangely smooth for a man his age. Until now, Yuuya wants to chuckle or laugh, whichever works, really, because that's what he always does anyway.

The handcuffs keep him at bay for one last time, and he feels like his eyes are getting really heavy, too heavy for him to resist the inevitable closing-

He gasps for air, not because he wants to live.

A biological response due to the body's natural self-preservation, as a person like Shuu will probably put it.

Strangely, Yuuya agrees with him.

That is his last thought as the world goes black.

For good.


End file.
